pokemonambientfandomcom-20200214-history
Coir City
is found on the mainland in the Serene region. It is the cleanest city of all Serene. The entire city found encased in a glass orb, except the tunnel that leads out to Route 13. Known for the magnificent waterways that flow throughout the city, Coir uses a filtration center to purify the waters of neighboring Loden Lake of bacteria and debris. The properties in the water are so defined that one can see clearly to the bottom depths of the lake. Fresh Water is also contained into bottles and sold around the Pokémon world, because it has been found to restore the health of Pokémon and humans. To keep air levels adequate for breathing inside the orb, the filtration center releases excessive oxygen from processed water into the atmosphere. The air produced is crisp and clean, prolonging the health of the plants, Pokémon, and the citizens of Coir. This city is accessible from the east via Route 14 that leads directly to Lake Loden. Places of interest Purityglobe Center The Purityglobe Center is a massive filtration treatment plant. The center filters the water of Loden Lake through the process of water purification, keeping it fresh and clear of bacteria or debris. This revived water is so healthy that it can heal Pokémon and humans. The center also releases excessive amounts of oxygen during purification into the atmosphere inside the orb of Coir City. Thus providing the city with a clean and healthy environment. Inside the sphere-shaped structure, the filtration system lies at the core with two neighboring offices. The west office holds machinery that produce, bottle, and distribute Fresh Water to retailers. The east office acts as an entrance leading to a spiraling glass staircase that leads to the manager's office at the very peak of the globe. Robin Mayfield is the manager and operator of the Purityglobe Center. Bliss & Calm Hotel This marvelous, elegant hotel rests at the middle of Coir City. The hotel consists of fourteen floors: (B) a basement holding miscellaneous storage, (GYM) a fitness court with body-building equipment, (1F) a lobby where the player may buy tickets to different floors and Pokémon spa resort located outdoors, (2F) a business office with many computers, (3F) a conference room reserved for meetings, (4F) a restaurant and lounge with food or beverage options, (5F) a floor for housekeeping, kitchen, and catering staff, (6F) - (11F) these floors consist of guest rooms, and (12F) holds the hotel's penthouse suite with an entire view of Coir City. The Bliss & Calm Hotel is a popular destination for relaxation and restoration. Many Trainers stay here to allow their Pokémon to rest at the spa resort awhile as they look around different floors. Trainers ready for battling are found from the fitness center all the way up to the penthouse. Peaceful Park Demographics * Purityglobe Center * Tranquility Tower * Pokémon Center * Coir Community Mall ** PokéPalace Playhouse ** Movie's Workshop ** Catch-Em Clothing ** PokéFlair Salon ** Moving Marill Restaurant & Lounge ** The Flying Magikarp ** PokéMart Kiosk ** Base Secrets Kiosk * Placidity Apartments * Harmony Condos * Bliss & Calm Hotel * Peaceful Park * Coir City Items Pokémon Trainers Trivia Origin * Coir: a natural fiber extracted from the husk of a coconut. Used in upholstery padding, sacking, and horticulture, such as ropes, doormats, brushes, mattress, etc. Coir is relatively waterproof after using fresh water to process the fibers. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cities Category:Mainland Category:Serene locations